River Heights
by My Ships
Summary: Frank and Joe come to River Heights to solve a mystery and guess who they meet? None other than Nancy Drew! Will things heat up between Frank and Nancy? And will the mystery get solved or will it be too late? (I have writers block right now so I'll continue the story when I become unblocked.)
1. Bombs Away

**This story may not make much sense right now and it may seem short and pointless, but I can guarantee that it will get better as it goes on.**

**As some of you may, or may not have, noticed, I haven't updated the "_Mysteries Make Everything Okay_" story for a few months now. Honestly, I don't even know where I was going with that story and I feel as if it was going a wee bit down hill. I apologize for the lack of updating on "_Mysteries Make Everything Okay_". As of right now, I'm thinking of discontinuing it. But go check it out if you'd like and follow it, favorite it, review it, or message me to let me know how you feel about it. If I feel as if it's worthwhile to keep writing it and I feel as if people actually like it, there's a possibility that I'll continue it, but please don't get your hopes up. But while you're waiting for me to figure out where that story is, or is not, going, please check out this story.**

**Review it and tell me what you think! Reviews make me update the chapters more often because I feel as if people really enjoy the story and that it's worth my time. If it isn't worth my time and if nobody likes it, this story will go down in flames and it will have our time wasted (yours for reading a story you don't like and mine for writing a story that nobody really likes). All I request is that, if you don't like the story, you don't continue it and you don't give any reviews. Asking me to continue the story and telling me that you enjoy the story is always welcome, of course, but so is constructive criticism. :) Tell me what I can do to improve the story and to make it more to your liking and I will appreciate it, immensely! (In my opinion, constructive criticism is probably the best criticism and feedback out there!)**

* * *

"It's clear. Everybody move out!" Joe Hardy yelled, letting the neighborhood know that they were safe even though nobody was really outside.

"Joe Hardy to the rescue," Nancy Drew laughed, coming over to her friend.

"I see that you got my e-mail," Joe winked.

"Indeed I did," Nancy smiled. She hugged the young man and exclaimed, "I haven't seen you in forever! What are you doing here in River Heights?"

"Well, you see, Frank and I just got a case and-" Joe started, but Nancy cut him off.

"Did you say Frank? Where is he?" Nancy questioned, happy to hear his name again.

"Right here!" Frank Hardy called, jogging up to Nancy and his brother. "I was just admiring my brother's work, you know how it is," he joked.

"Listen here, man. What I did in there? That was something that's very important and very hard, which already proves that you wouldn't be able to do it. I've got the skill that you need to defuse bombs, in fact, I've got _extra_ skill," Joe emphasized, rubbing it into his brother's face.

"I'll have you know that although I may not have '_extra_' skill, or whatever it is that you called it, I do have skill. I'm just a little rusty, that's all," Frank explained.

"Yeah, sure, that's what it is... Keep telling yourself that, bro."

"I haven't even been talking to you guys for five minutes and you're already quarreling," Nancy joked, punching Joe in the arm.

She looked Frank in the eyes, feeling the warmth rise up in her cheeks. She forgot how those certain, chocolate brown eyes made her feel so comfortable and at peace.

She came up to Frank and hugged him, longer than she had hugged Joe. Frank embraced her and then squeezed her.

"Mhm," Joe cleared his throat. "Are you two love birds done so we can go get something to eat? And, Frank, we can brief Nancy on the case. I'm sure that she's interested in it already, just by hearing that we have a new one."

Although the way Joe was talking about it seemed weird to Nancy, she didn't think anything of it. She pushed that thought aside and started walking in between the brothers, arms looped with each of theirs.

"Now, Joe," Nancy said, facing toward the younger brother, "what were you doing in there? I mean, you don't look like you're on a bomb squad yet you acted as if you just defused a bomb."

"Now that, my dear friend, was just me using somebody's house and surprising you."

Nancy glared at Joe, giving him the look his mother always did when she sensed that he did something wrong. "I got permission. Don't worry, Nance, I don't break laws."

"That's the biggest lie I've ever heard, Joe Hardy. You've broken into houses without warrants before and Frank can back you up on that because he, too, has broken the law, with you. Isn't that right?" she asked, turning her head toward Frank, making her hair swing elegantly into place, with a joking grin on her face.

Frank returned the grin back at her just for an instant, before his brother shot a disapproving look at him, telling him that he shouldn't.


	2. Eating & Learning

**So this is actually the same day that I started this story, but I realize that the first chapter was short and bad quality. This chapter is longer and hopefully better. It gives you an answer to a question that you may have picked up on in the last chapter.**

**Please review! (****_Love_**** & ****_Constructive Criticism_**** are welcome!) **

* * *

"Where do you wanna go?" Joe asked the other two as he was driving. "I'm absolutely starving. All of that 'defusing a bomb' has really got me beat."

"Honestly, I don't care where we go to eat, as long as we eat something," Nancy shrugged and Frank agreed.

"Let's go to Chili's. A cheeseburger sounds really good right now," Joe said, practically drooling.

"You always think cheeseburgers sound good," Frank laughed at his brother.

"Well, excuse me, Mr. Picky-Eater, but I know exactly what I like and that's what I stick to," Joe nodded his head in satisfaction.

"How in the world does that not make you a picky eater and how does that make me 'Mr. Picky-Eater'?" Frank quizzed his brother.

"I don't know, exactly. But it doesn't really matter, we're here anyway."

Frank was in the backseat while Nancy was up in the front with Joe. When Frank got out of the truck, he opened up Nancy's door for her.

"What a perfect gentleman," Joe said sarcastically.

As soon as they got inside Nancy said that she had to go to the bathroom and that she'd be right back.

Once she left, Frank looked at his brother. "Why did you give me that glare when I grinned at Nancy?"

"I gave it to you because we can't get to close, remember?"

"It's not like she's harmful toward us and our investigation, Joe. Besides, she's very trustworthy and extremely capable of taking care of herself. She isn't putting us in danger and we aren't putting her in danger. And, even if one or both or even all of us were in danger, we can save ourselves and help the others along the way. As I just said, Nancy is capable of taking care of herself and so are we. There's no need to complain or be so worried about this."

"Frank, that's not what I'm talking about." When Frank stared at his brother with a blank expression, Joe sighed and started to remind him. "Callie's about at her last straw right now. If she finds out that you even think about Nancy she'll leave."

"She wouldn't have to find out now would she?" Frank asked.

"Eventually you would come crashing down and you'd admit to it Frank. She'd start grilling you as soon as we got back to Bayport and you'd break under the pressure and the guilt. And, if somehow you survived through that, I'd end up telling Callie."

"You wouldn't," Frank declared.

"It would be for your own good, Frank. Callie doesn't want to date a guy that keeps secrets from her and lies to her. With the detective business you kinda have to keep secrets and sometimes even lie, but that wouldn't be part of the job. It's part of your personal life, of your love life, of your whole life not including the job. And you don't deserve somebody who is on the edge of leaving you because of a few mistakes, that aren't exactly killer ones. If you even start to make googly eyes at Nancy I will call Callie ASAP and you guys will be over. Plus, if you and Callie weren't together you might get a shot with Nancy."

For some reason Frank was being weird and completely out of character, but Joe would bring it up to him later because, at the time, there was a waitress ready to lead them to their table and Nancy was walking back to them from the bathroom.

Frank sat down and patted the seat for Nancy to sit down. Since Frank wasn't directly telling Nancy to sit down next to him, Joe took the seat and Nancy was forced to sit across from them.

They ordered their drinks and meals and Nancy was briefed up on the case.

"So what's the case about guys? Can I help you?" Nancy urged eagerly.

"It's a murder," Joe said, a little bit too loudly. A lot of the people turned in their seats and stared at him. Blushing slightly he lied by saying, "Sorry. I'm talking about a movie. Toy Story 3, I'm sure you've all heard of it. That sounds terrible out of context.. Carry on!"

"There wasn't a murder in Toy Story 3, Joe," Frank chided his brother.

Before Joe could answer, Nancy put on her best false-crying act and dramatically said, "It murdered my heart."

"Exactly! Somebody who gets it!" Joe exclaimed, giving his brother a look. Joe held his hand up and Nancy, now laughing instead of crying, high-fived him.

"So what kind of murder is it?" Nancy asked, already thoroughly intrigued. Although she had solved plenty of cases before, she hadn't solved many murder mysteries. In fact, every time she got a murder case to solve she got really excited. Of course she always had to cover up her excitement though because it wasn't right to be so excited about a murder.

"'Meat Is Murder, But Murder Is Also Murder'," Joe said, cracking up. Nancy stared at the young man, wondering what was going on in his head. "_Psych_. It's a _Psych_ reference. Episode name. Never mind," Joe said, laughing and being awkward.

"Anyways..." Frank said, feeling as if his brother was partially crazy, "It doesn't really matter what type of murder it is. Murder is murder. But, if you're wondering how it was done, it was extremely gruesome. There was a bullet wound, directly inside the chest, and it was taken out with a knife. You can actually see where it was lodged, in between the heart and the collarbone. The person left the knife on top of the man's chest."

"Hey, man. Our food's coming. How about you stop talking about that for now?" Joe asked.

Frank agreed and then looked over to Nancy and whispered, "We have the files and the papers in the truck. You can see them when we finish eating."

_**HB+ND=ND+HB**_

The trio had just walked out of Chili's when they heard a crash.

"Hey! Get out of there!" Joe yelled at the man who had broken the window to their truck.

Joe took a run for it with Frank and Nancy right behind him.

When they got to the truck, there was nobody in it, but they discovered that the files were gone!


	3. Mysterious Phone Call

**I posted two chapters the first day, skipped a day, and here I am writing another chapter today! :)**

**I feel as though this story is going to be more fun and easier to write than "****_Mysteries Make Everything Okay_****".**

**And since nobody else has told me that they like "****_Mysteries Make Everything Okay_****" nor has anybody else given me constructive criticism for the story, I'm guessing that people don't like the story. So, if you do like it please favorite it, follow it, or give me a review or PM me and tell me that you like it or give me constructive criticism. If nobody wants to do that I'm going to assume that people still aren't interested in it anymore and I'll give it an indefinite break.**

**Now, before I write the story, I usually answer any reviews for this story so nothing is going to stop me from doing that right now.**

**_Stork Hardy:_**** Thank you so much! I'm glad that you're looking forward to this chapter and plenty more and I'm also glad that you think it's "rather intriguing". :) That's so sweet of you!**

**If you don't get the reference Joe was making, that's alright. It's an episode name of this show called "****_Psych_****" that I love so much! It's a TV show with murder, mystery, suspense, comedy, romance, drama, crime, etc. Since Joe is a sleuth/detective I thought that it would fit right for him. Plus I feel like Joe is a guy who makes references to things that he loves, whether anybody else understands them or not, and I feel like he really likes to watch TV shows.**

**If you're wondering why I put "****_HB+ND=ND+HB_****" in the story, let me explain it. I'm using that to say that they're at a new scene or a new place in the story, rather than using that "horizontal line". That "horizontal line" is the one that I use between the parts that don't have to do with the story. For example, this (before that "horizontal line") is not part of the story, but the next part after the "horizontal line" is part of the story. So I hope that clears that up a bit for you.**

* * *

"What the?" Joe asked, opening one of the back seat's doors. "Where are the files?"

"The man that was running must have taken them," Nancy contemplated. "I saw that he had papers in one of his hands, but I assumed... Well, I don't know what I assumed because I wasn't thinking correctly, but oh well. He must have gotten the papers, but he was on foot. We can still catch him if we drive now!"

Nancy jumped in the passenger seat, Joe sat on one of the backseats, and Frank started driving the car. Driving toward where they saw the man run to.

"Look, there he is!" Nancy called, pointing to him. But it was too late. The man had gotten into a car and it sped off.

"Dang it," Joe muttered to himself.

"Let's go over to your house to think the case over, Nancy," Frank suggested. "If you let me use your laptop I can access my e-mail and open up the pictures so you can look at them. And all of the words in the case file are in the e-mail. I just printed all of them out for a hard-copy."

Frank had a gleam in his eye and his brother knew that something was up. "What is it, Frank? What are you hiding from us?"

"Oh... Maybe it's just the fact that those hard copies didn't have any of the bigger ideas because I purposely didn't want anybody to steal them and get all of the information we have... Just maybe," Frank replied.

Nancy slugged Frank in the arm, lightly. She never knew how hard to punch a guy in the shoulder if they weren't a criminal. She was so used to punching criminals and never to joke around and punch a friend so she didn't know how hard, or how soft, she was supposed to do it. She decided to do it softly. "I can't believe that you kept that from us for almost three minutes! That is vital information that Joe and I are going to need if you want us to help you on the case," Nancy told Frank with a huge grin on big grin on her face.

Instead of looking at her, Frank stared at the road, concentrating on getting home in one piece. He knew that he couldn't risk anything, with his brother being on the tattle-tale side and with Callie on the edge and ready to leave him.

_HB+ND=ND+HB_

Frank had just logged onto the laptop and his e-mail when the phone rang.

"Just open your e-mail, I'll be right back," Nancy concluded as she walked over to the telephone.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hello, Nancy Drew," the voice on the other side said. His voice was low and raspy and it sounded somewhat perverted.

"Who is this?"

The voice on the other end laughed mechanically (sounding like some sort of machine). "That, my dear Drew, does not need to be known. What needs to be known is that I know what's going on between you and The Hardy's. You're working on a case together and you're getting closer to them than you're going to wish you ever have in a while. So either get away from your little boyfriend and best friend or watch them die their slow and painful death, just as the man in the photograph did."

"What? How did you know about that? You're the one who stole it!" Nancy blamed, still thinking everything through.

"You're smarter than most people give you credit for. So, if you want to be extremely smarter than most people give you credit for, you will back off this case. We'll meet again and hopefully it will be face to face next time, not you trying to chase after me," the man said right before he hung up.

Nancy let the phone ring in her ear for a minute, still processing what just happened in her mind. Usually she would just try to catch the culprit even faster and be more determined, but now she wasn't thinking that way. The man had just threatened her friend's safety and murder them. It would be done just like it was to that poor man.

Distraught over it all, Nancy didn't notice Frank walk into the kitchen. When he came up behind her and massaged her shoulders she jumped out of her skin.

"I didn't hear you come in," Nancy explained, sheepishly. She turned around and looked Frank in the eyes. "I'm really worried for your safety, along with Joe's. I think that it would be best if we just quit working on this case."

"What has gotten in to you, Nan? You're usually ecstatic about cases, especially ones involving murder. You want to give the bad guy justice. Why don't you want to do that anymore?" Frank questioned.

"It's not that I don't want to give the guy justice. He's a bad guy and he deserves to be severely punished, but maybe we're over thinking this. The two men could have gotten into a fight and the guy either shot his friend or his friend accidentally shot himself. Worrying, the man dug the bullet out of his friend with a knife and ran away. Maybe he won't be able to live much longer, with the guilt eating at him and all. So maybe it was an accident. Nobody deserves to be severely punished for an accident," Nancy reasoned.

"Look," Frank said, putting his hands on her shoulders to make sure that she stayed sturdy. He looked her in the eyes and tried to put some sense into her. "Whatever was said on the phone and whoever it was must have been the criminal. You know that you want to catch him and put him to justice, Nan. And that's what Joe and I are going to do, with or without you. I know that you're hiding something so why don't we go on in to your living room and you can tell Joe and I about your conversation on the phone."

Nancy agreed, still a bit shaken up about the conversation and with her behavior.

Frank led her into the living room, his hand on her lower back. Knowing that he couldn't get too close to Nancy, he sat her down next to his brother and he sat on the other couch.

Soon Nancy had gained her composure and had told the Hardy Boys everything that had happened. She expressed that she was really worried.

She leaned into Joe, trying to hold herself together, so Joe started patting her back awkwardly.

"So are you still going to work on the case with us?" Frank asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I guess so. But it's to protect you guys and to put a bad guy to justice, it's not because I really want to," she said, giving a look to both of the guys. "Now, I'm going to go up to my room. You guys can talk about guy stuff. When I come back down, we'll talk about the case." And with that, Nancy was off.

When she was out of the hearing range, Joe asked Frank what was up. "I mean, I know you have a crush on Nancy and all, but it almost seemed as if you wanted Callie to leave you."

"I don't want Callie to leave me. I love Callie and you know it. I was just thinking outside the box and stuff. If Nancy asked me to date her then maybe I'd leave Callie or let her leave me or something, but... I just don't know right now. I need to set out my priorities. Let's talk about this later, okay?"

Not even a minute later, when Frank and Joe were in complete silence and thinking of stuff to say, Nancy came fleeting down the stairs.

When the boys saw her they realized that she had a piece of paper in her hand.

"Okay, let's talk about the case," Nancy suggested, unfolding the piece of paper and setting it on her lap. "I'm sure that this can help."

* * *

**Okay, I admit, this isn't my finest cliffhanger, but it is a cliffhanger and it will do.**

**Please review because, as I've said before, the more reviews I get the faster I'm going to post the next chapter. This story will seem really worthwhile if I get a lot of reviews. Not only will it be worth my time and effort to write each chapter, but it may also seem great enough to intrigue more people. The more people reading mean more reviews, more reviews mean more chapters, more chapters mean a longer story, and a longer story will mean more people (I know that I, for one, sometimes won't read long stories, but it won't really matter because I'll know that I have dedicated and special readers).**


	4. First Suspects

**Hello, guys! What a wait, right? Sorry for making you guys for over a month. I know that it's a lot of waiting and that ending was kind of a cliffy.**

**This story isn't my best and the beginning is fast and short, but I really do hope that you guys like it and I also really hope that I'll get more time to write this story and to improve it!**

**_Guest #1_: Thank you. I love it when people get into stories and ask themselves questions! It really shows that they're into the story. So I really appreciate that. Thanks, again! :) Sorry for making you wait longer than you would have liked.**

**_Stork Hardy_: Thanks! Neither can I, haha. I don't know what he'll do yet. ;) Hopefully he makes the right decision! I didn't update soon because my schedule is becoming hectic and all. I really hope that I get to update the story more.**

**_NancyAustin_: Thank you. I'll try to keep it up!**

**_Guest #2_: Thanks. Here's another chapter for ya!**

**_MK_: Awww, thanks(: I really hope that it's as good as you say it is. Oh my gosh, a Psych and Nancy Drew/The Hardy Boys fan?! This is pure awesomeness. Well, here's another chapter for you.**

**I hope that you guys enjoy this latest chapter and all of those to come! I'm going to try to get at least ONE chapter up per month. Hopefully more! But the only way I can do that is if I am sure that people really do like the story otherwise, if I do continue to write it, it will only be for my purposes and I will be the only one who's able to read it. So if you want more chapters out to the public, maybe leave some reviews? :)**

* * *

"What's that for?" Frank and Joe asked in unison.

"With the technology that they have today, it's actually quite simple to trace phone calls. I called the number back from upstairs and, when they didn't answer, the man's voice said his name and told me to call back later or that he'd call me back later," Nancy replied.

The trio sat down in a triangle on the ground and the paper was passed around.

"Mark McKilligan... Why does that name ring a bell?" Frank asked.

"I don't know... Wait a minute!" Joe exclaimed. "There was a Mark McKilligan in high school. He was held back four times!"

"That would explain why his voice was so deep and raspy," Nancy thought out loud. "But I would assume that he'd change his voice to send a threat, although it was the same on the answering machine..."

"Maybe he has a phone and a fake name just for calling in threats. Because there was a murder a bit like this one in Bayport when we were in high school," Joe said.

"We need to think this through more thoroughly, guys. We've been saying 'maybe' too much and it isn't going to help us any. These are great possibilities and all, and we shouldn't discard them just yet, but we need to start going on facts and stop jumping to conclusions," Frank told the trio.

"You're right," Nancy and Joe said in unison, both ashamed that they were going on conclusions based on their thoughts and not the facts.

"So, Nan, what is that?" Joe asked.

"Okay, so I've heard about cases like this, where the exact same thing has happened. And I can assure you that it's not an accident, as I had said earlier while I was blind with fear and wasn't myself." Nancy took a breath and let the young men digest what had been given to them. After a few seconds, Nancy started talking again, "Dad has a record of all of the cases he's been on; it's kind of like a portfolio or a resume. It's online and on his website, which is strictly business. He's showed me it a few times and I decided to look through the website to see if any of his cases were the ones that I was remembering. And sure enough, Dad has worked three cases with a stabbing like this. One happened fifteen years ago, one happened ten years ago, one happened five years ago, and then this one happened this year. Now, if the murderer is going by his plan, he is going to kill more people in five years. That gives us plenty of time, but if we don't find out who the murderer is by the next five years there will, most definitely, be another dead person so we need to get a move on."

"What's this about?" Joe asked, pointing to the smaller font under the basic information.

"Well, maybe if you read it it would make sense," Frank suggested sarcastically.

"'The cases were worked on in between each new case that the police got. Carson Drew had worked on all of them, becoming the lawyer for the three families,'" Nancy stated. She clicked on the "Read More" link and it brought her to a new page. "This has the case information on it," Nancy informed the two Hardy men.

Frank started reading the page. "'It seems that the murderer has some form of OCD. He murders people once every five years. Researchers looked to find if anybody in the local area went to a counselor or somebody to get help. It was narrowed down to thirteen people; Shawn Castle, Jessica Marie, and Katie Simmons were the only ones who were investigated.'"

"Thirteen people? That's an unlucky number and the unlucky part is true. How are we going to do this?" Joe asked, obviously not looking forward to the work ahead of them.

"Those are only three of the thirteen people who live in or near River Heights and this doesn't list any other names," Nancy explained as she sighed. "I guess that we'll have to search for people with those names."

Frank, Joe, and Nancy spent an hour on Frank's laptop while trying to find people with those names. They found numerous addresses for each of the names. "That means that we'll have to split up and try to go to each of the addresses," Frank said.

"Joe, you will look for Shawn Castle because you can't be trusted with any women," Nancy said, pointing at Joe and trying to stifle her laugh. "Frank, you can get Katie Simmons, and I will get Jessica Marie." When everybody was in agreement, they went on their ways.

_**HB+ND=ND+HB**_

It took Joe a few times, but he finally found the right Shawn Castle.

"Would you like some Coke?" Shawn's pregnant wife asked Shawn and Joe.

"Yes, please," Joe answered.

"Of course, baby. Who would I be if I didn't say yes?" Shawn laughed. He pecked his wife on the lips and then sat down on the couch in front of the one Joe was sitting on.

Turning his attention toward the detective, Shawn started talking. "So you're here to talk about those murders? I haven't been talked to about them in five years or so."

"Is it true that you're OCD about the number five?" Joe asked.

"Yes, but I don't see why that has to do with anything," Shawn answered. Joe gave the man a skeptical look so Shawn started talking again. "Look, I went through it with the detective on duty five years or so. They told me that there had been two murders leading up to this murder and that was that."

"Did they mention that the first murder happened fifteen years ago? Did they also mention that a murder occurred five years after that, which would be ten years ago?" Joe snapped back.

"With all due respect, dude, I honestly don't have to answer your questions. If you want me to call up my lawyer, I will gladly do so, but I am not talking about the murder," Shawn said defiantly.

Shawn's wife walked in and handed each of the men a coke. "Babe, Joe has already said that he isn't an official detective. He doesn't actively work with the police force. And even if he did, it's not like he can send you to jail for a crime that you didn't commit," she tried to reason.

"Why do you want to know anyway?" Shawn asked.

Joe knew that he had to think up something to say and quick. He couldn't come out by saying that he did work with a detective agency because that would make it even harder to get Shawn to budge. Not thinking of another way to escape the question, Joe answered, "Because my girlfriend was killed." That was the truth. Right? Iola was killed by a bomb that was meant for Frank and Joe so, although the killing didn't really apply to this situation, he wasn't technically lying.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Shawn's wife piped up.

Shawn sighed and decided to talk about the murder. "Look, I don't have OCD anymore. When I had it, I couldn't control myself. I had some other disorders and I would do things in my sleep all of the time. One time I was sleep walking into the kitchen and I jabbed my hand with a knife. I have no idea why or how it really happened, but Allie, my wife, heard me yelling and she drove me to the hospital as fast as she could. I have no idea if I committed those murders; I'm really hoping I didn't though."

"But you don't have it anymore?" Joe asked, curiously.

"Oh, no. He doesn't have it anymore," Allie spoke up. "After that incident, about five years ago, I knew that something had to be done. I took him to the doctor and he had therapy lessons and he had different counselors, psychiatrists, and psychologists. He took different medicines and, since he has a lot of money and in my Grandmother's will I got most of the fortune, neither of us had to work. We started renting out our house and we lived in an apartment, which was far less expensive than managing our house. Every night before bed and every morning after he wakes up, he takes two different pills so who won't lapse back into his disorders. But other than those pills, he's really fine and the doctor is saying that, in a few months, those pills won't be necessary."

* * *

**_I have to go now so this chapter wasn't really a big one. I just really wanted to give you guys something more to keep you occupied for a while._**

**_I'm sorry that this chapter is kinda bad and that we don't know what's happening with Nancy, Frank, Jessica (yes, that's my name), and Katie._**

**_Please review and tell me what you think and if this story is getting more interesting and in-depth. Thank you for all of the love and constructive criticism! :)_**


End file.
